Nothing Matters Once It's Gone Right?
by Carre
Summary: Mai is having some troubles and her mind is telling her that no one cares. Naru try's helping her as much as he can.
1. The pain

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY PLEASE! PLEASE JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed as I smashed the mirror in my hand. I throw everything off of my dresser. I flip my bed over and throw it across the room. I throw my clothes on the floor. I take the picture of my mom, dad, and I, and smash it on the wall. I fall to the ground on my knees." No no no no I didn't mean to smash that no." I whisper while I have tears streaming down my face. I have blood on my hands from the glass. I slowly close my eyes and fall into sleep.

 _"Mia why did you just do that?" Gene asks me._

 _"I couldn't stay calm anymore Gene I have no one." I say while crying more._

 _"Mai you have all of us." Gene says._

 _"Until you all leave I don't have family and this cheerful Mai is a fake what I just did was the real me doesn't anyone understand that?"_

 _"Mai we all love you we would never try to hurt you." Gene says._

 _"I can't talk about this right know I have to wake up goodbye Gene." I say._

 **Naru pov.**

She's late again. I look at the clock to see it's Nine. I jump out of my seat and get into my car and drive to her apartment. She's never this late. I get to her house I take the extra key from under the flower pot and open her door. I knock on her bedroom door. No one answers. I open the door. I see her bed on the other side of the room everything is broken or on the floor. I open the door more to see Mai on the floor asleep with tear streaks on her cheeks. She has cuts on her hands with dry blood. I see her right knee then, she cut herself on her knee. Three straight lines. Deep cuts.

"MAI!" She jumps up. Her hair isn't long anymore. She cut it to her shoulders. Like when I first met her.

"Go away Naru." She whispers. There's no life in her voice at all.

"Mai look at yourself, your falling into a hole of darkness get your ass out of it your parents wouldn't even know who you are right know." I say. She looked me dead in the eye and I think I went to far.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING I LIVED FOR YOU, YOU GAVE ME MORE THAN A NORMAL DAY YOU GAVE ME A SPARK AND EVERY SPARK IS MEANT TO DIE NARU MINE'S BEEN LONG GONE BUT YOU REIGNITED IT BUT I DIED AGAIN NARU AND NO ONE CAN HELP NOW! And don't you dare talk like you knew them because you didn't I barley remember them I still wish for a perfect family but I wont ever get that so get out." Mai says with so much venom in her voice if I didn't see her say it I would have thought it was someone else. I walk over to her and lift her up. I carry her to the bathroom and put her down. I get the first aid kit. I clean her cuts bandage her knee clean the cuts on her hand. She just sits there not even caring. I brush her hair out and throw her clothes at her, I get up and walk out saying you better get dressed in two min or I'll come in here again. She walks out not even two seconds later dressed for the day.

"Eat I say pointing to the food on her counter."

"I'm not hungry." She said walking out. She got into my car and sat there. I drive us to our job and get out and walk back in with Mai behind me.

 **Mai pov.**

I walk into my office and sit down at my desk. I heard everyone in the office talking.

Monk:" Where's Mai?"

Ayako: "Why do you think I would now?"

Jhon:" She's probably in her office."

Masako: "She always comes out to hang with us though."

J: "I'll go see if she's there."

M: "Okay."

Jhon walks in then. I don't even try to smile or change my mood.

"Come hang with us Mai." Jhon says. I nod my head yes and get up and fallow him out to the lobby and sit on the couch. No one pays attention.

 _You now they never cared, they only keep you around because they feel bad for you. Even your parents left you. I wonder why you were a wonderful girl back then. But that was then I guess they saw " the real you" before you did Mai. Thats why they left you. That's why everyone will leave you. You are better of dead. You should have never been born Mai. You should just end it now Mai._

"SHUT UP!" I scream. Everyone turns to me. I bring my knees up to my chest and rock back and forth. Naru comes out of his office. He comes over to me and goes to help me get up. I give him the death glare." You stay away from me Oliver." I say with venom in my voice. "I hate you Oliver, you made me have a life. I could've ended this pain long ago but you, you had to come into my life." I say.

 **Naru pov.**

"Enough with this crap Mai. What happened to that little piece of joy that got all of us together that had kept all of us together. You are acting like a child Mai. We all have problems in life, your the same. We all may have smaller problems or bigger but that doesn't mean everyone can focus on yours."

"I never told them to." Mai spit out. "I'm going home Oliver." She said as she walked out of my office. Lin walked in then. "We heard all of that, what did she mean?"

"This morning she was late like really late it was past nine so I got worried and went to her apartment. I got there and her whole room was crazy things were broken her bed was across the room her clothes were everywhere she broke things she smashed something glass in her hand and it hurt her. She cut her knee with a piece of glass on purpose. She cut her hair." Lin nods his head. "I'm going to stay her place for awhile until I know she's safe on her own." Lin nods his head again and walks out. I grab my stuff and car keys and drive to Mai's apartment. I open the door and walk in. I hear Mai yelling at someone.

"SOMA GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mai screams. "Please don't hurt me again please Soma what did I do this time? I'm doing what you said putting everyone at arms length. They think I hurt myself I never mentioned you I swear. The cuts on my knee I blamed on myself. Soma I swear I didn't tell them anything. NO GET AWAY FROM ME! please. Soma please don't hurt me." Mai sounds terrified.

"Aw you bitch." A male person said. I heard something hit the wall and then Mai whimpered. I ran into her room. I saw this Soma person kick her a couple of times in the ribs. There was a bruise starting to form on the side of her face. This Soma person pulled out a knife then Mai whimpered again. All of a sudden the knife went flying with Soma into the wall because of me. I pick Mai up and bring her to my car. I put her in the back seat then go back into her apartment. I walk back into her bedroom. I pick Soma up by the neck and slam him into the wall. "Who are you and what do you have to do with Mai?" I ask.

"None of your business and I suggest you let me go or you will regret this." Soma answered. I knock him out then. I call the police. They arrive after ten minuets. They arrested Soma. I go back to my car.


	2. The truth

_Naru you weren't supposed to be there. Mai says to me._

Naru Pov.

"Mai I will always be there for you no matter what." I say to Mai.

"Naru why do you even care, you broke my heart and then I started dating Soma but that relationship wasn't how it was supposed to be he was nice at first but then he became mean and heartless and come home drunk and hurt me but I didn't say anything to anyone because he threatened to kill people I care about." Mai says while breaking into tears.

I just hug her because I don't know what else to do.

"Naru you should go home I will be fine here." Mai states.

"No Mai you need to go to the hospital to get checked out." I say to her. She's about to say no when I put her seatbelt on and then I start driving toward the hospital.


End file.
